Falling for You
by GayzzoliForever
Summary: Jane is a college student who falls head over heels for one of the professors at the University. Will Jane get the woman of her dreams? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 6:30 in the morning and Jane was in the kitchen making herself breakfast. She was busy scrambling her eggs when her phone rang.

"Hey Frost. What's up?"

"Not much. Just letting you know I'm on my way. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Okay. See you in 20."

She hurried and finished cooking her eggs and sat at the table. She ate almost all of her breakfast, but Jo Friday was sitting on the ground by her feet begging for a bite. She gave Jo the rest of her breakfast. "It's all yours Jo." Jane picked up her dishes and headed into her room to pick out a pair of shoes. It was an easy decision. She decided on her favorite pair of old, worn out, white chucks. Looking at her watch she realized she still had about 10 minutes until Frost got to her apartment. She went and plopped down on the couch and waited for Frost. She began to think about the upcoming year. She was starting her final year of college. It seemed like it was yesterday that she was just starting her first year of college. She could remember every semester as if it had just happened.

FLASHBACK

Jane went into her first semester thinking college was going to be the greatest time of her life. She signed up for campus housing and saw a few people she knew from high school at orientation. She thought to herself, "This is just like high school, only better". Boy was she wrong. She didn't know anyone in any of her classes, her roommate was super weird, and as much as she hated to admit it she missed the crazy Rizzoli family. She didn't even stay in her dorm. She made the hour long commute everyday by herself. She just spent that semester focusing on school work and working at the local restaurant when she had free time.

Her second semester of college wasn't much better than the first. She did become friends with a guy she went to high school with. They weren't really friends in high school because he was one of the "popular kids". Once they were in college the labels just sort of disappeared. Little did she know her and Barry Frost would become best friends. They shared one class together that semester. It was Introduction to Kinesiology. Frost pretended he had no idea what was going on in class so he could ask Jane to tutor him. Frost was crazy for Jane. Guess he never heard that Jane was a lesbian. After Jane told him they stopped talking as much. She felt bad, but didn't worry about it too much. They would still talk in class every now and then. Jane finished the semester and went into summer break with a terrible attitude towards school. She really didn't want to go back in the fall. So far, she hated college. The summer passed quickly and it was time for school to start again. Jane was starting her second year of college and she was miserable. She would be going to school from 8:00 in the morning until 1:45 in the afternoon. At 1:45 she had a break until 3:00. At 3:00 she would have swimming class. The first few weeks went by and Jane still didn't make any friends. She would sit in the hallway outside of the pool on her break because she had no one to hang out with. It was a Thursday afternoon and Jane was feeling grumpier than normal. It was the end of the week and she was ready to go home. She was debating on skipping class when she looked up. That's when she saw her. The most beautiful woman Jane had ever seen was walking through the hallway, walking towards her. Jane didn't even realize at first, but the closer this woman got, the more her body reacted. Her heart started beating faster and her hands were getting sweaty. It wasn't until the woman turned the corner and went into the room across from her that Jane realized she had been holding her breath. She let it all out with one big exhale. She thought to herself, "This year might not be so bad after all".

Jane found herself excited to go to school every day which was weird because she hated school. She looked forward to her break every day. Every day she sat in that same spot. And every day this woman walked past Jane at the same time. Jane pretended she didn't notice, but she definitely did. How could you not notice her? This woman was gorgeous. It was the way she walked that really hooked Jane. She walked like she knew she was sexy, like she knew people were staring. But Jane was the only one in the hallway. Jane knew she was in trouble. She was hooked and she had never even spoken to the woman. Hell, she didn't even know her name.

It was the last day of the semester and Jane felt weirdly sad. She realized she was going to miss this woman. Jane wondered was classes she taught in hopes of being able to sign up for one. But she needed to know her name. After giving herself a pep talk she finally got enough courage to get up and walk past the teacher's door. As she walked past the door, she nonchalantly turned her head and saw the name plate. It read- Maura Isles. Jane smiled to herself. She would definitely remember that name.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! It truly means a lot, especially since this is my first fic! This chapter may be kind of boring for you. It's a lot of quick information of what happened in the previous semesters. The next chapter will be occur in the present and will be much better!

Chapter 2

It was the second week of winter break and it was time to enroll in classes for the spring semester. Jane had her computer handy and her list of classes she needed to take. She began adding classes to her schedule- English, Chemistry, History, and Communications were all added. Jane still had one class left to add. She typed Health Studies 162 into the search box and wasn't expecting what popped up. HS 162, Tuesday/Thursday, 12:30-1:45, instructor- Maura Isles. She quickly clicked enroll and just sat there staring at the screen with a goofy smile. Jane couldn't wait for the spring semester to start.

After what seemed like an eternity, the spring semester had finally arrived. Jane put on her favorite outfit and even added a little eyeliner to compliment her eyes. After the longest drive to school, she was finally back on campus. She checked her appearance one last time before getting out of the car. Jane walked across campus with confidence. She went to her first two classes and didn't even pay attention. She only had one thing on her mind- Maura Isles. Her third class was upstairs in the Pottle building. She thought to herself "All I have to do is get through one more class. Then I can go downstairs and see my favorite teacher". Her third class only lasted ten minutes. As soon as the professor dismissed the class Jane grabbed her school bag and flew out the door. She practically ran down the stairs. As soon as she turned the corner there it was, room 1202. The door was wide open, but no one was inside, no one except the teacher. There was still an hour left before class started. Jane thought for a few minutes about whether she should go in. She decided to go for it. She put on her best Rizzoli smile and walked in. She walked with the swagger she knew the girls loved. When she walked in the teacher looked up from her paperwork and smiled. Jane forgot how beautiful this woman was. She chose a desk right in the front so she could be close to the teacher. They were the only two in the room for the next thirty minutes. They made small talk for the entire thirty minutes. Other students started streaming in one by one and Jane felt a hint of jealousy. She was jealous that the teacher was talking to the other students. Before she knew it class was over.

The rest of the semester was much like the first day of class. Jane would get to class early and she and Maura Isles would talk until the other students started arriving. They never shared anything too personal. They mainly talked about school stuff. Sometimes they would talk about their favorite music or movies. Jane couldn't help but wonder about her personal life. Was Maura Isles dating anyone? Was she married? Did she have kids? Was she a lesbian? One day during their conversation Maura mentioned something about her husband and her children. Jane was crushed. After that she made a vow to herself that she would forget about her after this semester. The next day Jane went to class and her vow went to shit. Maura Isles was wearing blue jeans. These jeans hugged her in all the right places. She could not stop staring at her ass. It was that moment Jane knew she had to have this woman. However, Jane was still shy when it came to girls. She never made a move. She never took their conversations too far. She kept her feelings locked away inside. Sadly, the semester ended.

Jane tried to enroll in one of Maura's classes for the next two semesters. It just didn't work out. She began to forget about her. School was starting to suck again. She just went to school and came home and did homework. She worked at the restaurant on the weekends. It seemed like she was right back where she started. Jane thought about dropping out of school. That is until she started looking at classes for Fall 2012. It was almost as if fate had intervened. She read- Tuesday/Thursday, 11:00-12:15, Pilates, instructor- Maura Isles. She let her mind wander. She pictured Maura Isles in a pair of yoga pants. Jane was suddenly turned on by this picture in her brain. It had been several months since Jane had sex. She needed release. She let her hand wander downward. Her hand was just inside the waistband of her sweatpants. That's when she heard the knock at the door.

"Oh shit. Frost is here".

She quickly jumped off the couch and grabbed her school bag.

"I'm coming Frost".

She opened the door and was happy to see her friend standing there.

"Hey Jane. You ready for the semester"?

Jane put on the biggest smile and said, "You bet".


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews. Ya'll are wonderful. Also, these characters are not mine. They belong to Rizzoli and Isles and TNT. I'm just having some fun with them

Chapter 3

The ride to school was pretty quiet. Jane was thinking about Pilates and Frost was jamming along to the music. The drive to school went by faster than Jane was expecting. Both Jane and Frost had class in the same building so they walked together. Frost had Basketball and Jane had Health. Once they reached the Kinesiology building they parted ways.

"See you in Pilates" Jane yelled to Frost. She gave Frost a huge smile and then disappeared into her classroom. She still wasn't sure how she convinced Frost to take Pilates with her. He was such a good friend.

Health class finally ended and Jane went to find Frost. They had to walk across campus to the student activity center for Pilates.

"Do you think we'll need our ID Frost? Usually you have to have it to get in".

"I doubt it. It's the first day of school".

They continued the long hike across campus and finally reached the student activity center. They walked up to the desk where the attendant stopped them and asked for their ID. "We don't have it with us. We have class upstairs". The attendant still wouldn't let them in. Now they had to walk back across campus to the car to get their ID and then walk all the way back to the student activity center. And there was only 5 minutes until class started. They would never make it back in time. As they were walking out of the building Maura Isles was walking in.

"Jane, where are you going"?

Holy shit. She remembers my name. "We don't have our ID. We have to go get it from the car".

"Didn't you read the syllabus? It says on there to bring your ID". Maura gave Jane a smirk.

Was Maura Isles flirting with her, Jane Rizzoli? "I didn't read past the part about not wearing baggy clothes. I don't have to wear yoga pants do I"?

"No you don't. What you are wearing is just fine. Now go get your ID and hurry back".

Jane and Frost sprinted the entire way to the car and back. It was 11:05. Class had been going on for 5 minutes already. They showed the attendant their ID's and bolted up the stairs. They entered the classroom and apparently interrupted the teacher. She was reading the syllabus to the class, but stopped when Jane and Frost entered the room. The entire class was looking at them, too.

"Jane, you and" Maura paused and looked at Frost. She didn't know his name.

"The name is Frost ma'am".

"You and Frost can get a mat from the closet if you want".

Frost really wasn't ready for this class. "Do we have to"?

"No. It's the first day. You won't need it".

Maura continued reading the syllabus. There was a sheet at the end they had to sign and turn into the teacher. Jane looked at frost and then looked around the room. Everyone was signing theirs and turning it in. Jane and Frost were the only two who didn't have theirs. Jane raised her hand to get the teacher's attention.

"Yes Jane"?

Jane pointed to Frost and said, "We don't have ours. Can we turn it in next class"?

"Sure you can", said Maura Isles and she gave Jane a smile. Jane swore she was flirting with her, but then again maybe she just thought she was because she wanted her so much. Jane looked around the room to see if she knew anyone. She had never seen any of these people before. They must not be Kinesiology majors. Well, except for Suzie Chang. She had her in a few classes before. Jane focused her attention back on the teacher. She was talking about God knows what. Jane was just looking Maura up and down. She hoped she wasn't being too obvious. Hell, she didn't care at this moment. Maura was demonstrating some sort of exercise. The muscles in her legs were impeccable. Jane let her mind wander. She imagined herself kissing her way up Maura's perfectly toned legs. What would her skin feel like under Jane's lips? What would her skin taste like? Jane was snapped out of her daydream when she heard her name. A blush filled her face when she realized it was Maura who said her name. She was standing right in front of Jane, giving her an up close view of those legs she was just thinking about. Jane had no idea what she said. "I'm sorry can you repeat what you just said"?

"I asked you to demonstrate the exercise I just showed you. Do you need me to show it to you again"?

"Yes please".

Jane ran out of class as soon as it ended. She was so embarrassed. She waited in the hallway for Frost. He was the last one out of the room. And right behind him was Maura Isles. Jane felt her face growing hot again. She needed to get out of there quick.

"Jane, can I please speak with you"? Maura disappeared back into the classroom. Shit. She was busted. She needed to calm down, but she couldn't. She told Frost to wait for her downstairs and went back into the class. She was sure you could hear her heart beating out loud. Maura walked over to Jane. She was standing oddly close. Jane's breathing became heavier. She hoped Maura wasn't noticing the changes in her body.

"I'd appreciate it if you would pay attention in class from now on".

"Yes mam. I'm sorry".

"What were you thinking about anyways"?

Jane could barely think when Maura Isles was standing this close to her. _I was thinking about how sexy you are and how bad I want to fuck you. _"Uhm. I don't remember. I guess I was just in la la land".

"Well when you're in Pilates class stay out of la la land okay"?

"Gotcha. I have to get to my next class. See you later".

"Bye Jane".

Jane walked quickly, but calmly out of class. After she got to the stairs she sprinted the rest of the way to meet Frost. She was in big trouble. It was only the first day of class. This was going to be a very long semester.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been working. Also, since it's Christmas time I've been hanging out with my family. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one probably won't be until after Christmas!

Chapter 4

It was a Wednesday morning and Jane was sitting in the hallway waiting for her next class to start. She had a 2 hour break. She wished it was Thursday so she could see Mrs. Isles. She was looking down at her phone when she heard "Good morning". Jane knew who it was before she even looked up. She recognized that beautiful voice. She looked up and there she was. Mrs. Isles was standing right in front of her. She had on a knee-long blue dress and cowboy boots. A dress with cowboy boots was Jane's weakness. Jane finally broke out of her trance and said "Good morning Mrs. Isles".

"How are you feeling? Are you sore from yesterday's workout"?

"No mam". Jane wasn't going to let Mrs. Isles know she could barely move. She didn't want to seem like a wimp.

"That's good to hear. I'll see you in class tomorrow".

Mrs. Isles turned and started walking away. Jane didn't want the conversation to end yet. She started thinking of any excuse she could to keep the conversation going. "Oh! Mrs. Isles do you have any extra curriculum sheets? I think I signed up for the wrong class".

"Yes. I have some in my office. You can follow me there".

Jane never really fantasized about women before. That changed when she met Mrs. Isles. She had one fantasy that she really wanted to come true. She started picturing this fantasy in her head.

_Jane was following Mrs. Isles to her office. She had a great view. And she felt like Mrs. Isles knew Jane was checking her out. It was the way she was walking. It was the way she was swaying her hips back and forth. Jane felt the wetness pooling up at her center. Her panties were definitely going to be ruined. Jane was so turned on just by watching Mrs. Isles walk. She had never been like this before. Jane watched Mrs. Isles fumble with the key to unlock her office. "Mrs. Isles do you need help with that"?_

"_Call me Maura, but no I've got it". Maura winked at Jane and walked in her office. Jane couldn't breathe. Her whole body was shaking. She was frozen in place. _

"_Jane, are you coming"?_

_That's all Jane needed to snap out of it. She slowly walked inside the office. As soon as she was inside Maura slammed the door shut and pushed Jane's back against the door. Then Maura kissed Jane. Hard. Jane could taste the blood, but she wasn't sure if it was from her or Maura's lips._

"_Maura stop. What are you doing"? Jane wasn't sure why she said that. It just came out. This is what she's been wanting and she just stopped it._

"_Don't you want to fuck me Jane"?_

"Is this what you're looking for Jane"?

Jane looked around and she was sitting in a chair at Mrs. Isle's desk. She didn't remember how she got there. Then she remembered what she had just been thinking about- the fantasy. Jane felt her face grow hot. She was embarrassed.

"Jane, are you feeling okay"?

Jane needed to get her shit together before Mrs. Isles thought she was a crazy person.

"Yes mam. I'm fine. Thanks for the help".

"Do you need me to look over your curriculum sheet with you"?

"That would be great".

They went over Jane's schedule and confirmed she was in the right class. Jane was about to get up and leave, but Mrs. Isles kept talking to her. She was asking Jane some personal questions. Jane didn't mind though.

"So do you have a boyfriend Jane"?

Jane didn't mean to laugh at the question but she couldn't help it.

"What's so funny about that question"?

"I'm sorry. It's not funny. I don't know why I laughed, but no I don't have a boyfriend and I never will".

"Awe. Don't think like that".

"No, I'm really never going to have a boyfriend. I'm a lesbian. I thought everyone around here knew that. That's why I was laughing".

"OH. Well, I don't judge anyone before I know them".

"Just look at me. I scream lesbian".

"You do have some characteristics that the stereotypical lesbian has".

"That's basically what I said, but it sounded smarter".

Jane looked at her watch. It was 3:00. She missed her class. Oops.

"I missed my class".

"Why didn't you tell me you had class"?

"I didn't realize we talked for so long".

"Who was your teacher"?

"I had Rivers". Rivers was the best teacher at the school. Well besides Mrs. Isles of course. He was so laid back and didn't care about anything.

"Tell him you were helping me in my office. That should excuse you".

"Okay I will. I have to go meet Frost now. We ride to school together".

"See you in class tomorrow Jane".

"Bye Mrs. Isles".

"Jane, you can call me Maura".

"Bye Maura".

"Bye Jane".

Jane left school that day the happiest she had ever been. She couldn't wait for Pilates tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to update. I've been crazy busy with Christmas and I'm leaving for Disney World next week. I'll try to give you a few more chapters before I leave. As always your reviews make me happier than a kid at Christmas. Enjoy

Chapter 5

Jane had developed a routine throughout the semester. Every Monday and Wednesday on her break she sat in the same spot in the hallway. Maura spoke to her every time she passed her in the hallway. Every Tuesday and Thursday Jane came up with an excuse to go to Maura's office. Every time she went in her office they ended up talking for a while. It was strange because Maura knew so much about her. She knew things Frost didn't even know. She felt so connected to Maura. She wanted to tell her the truth about her feelings so bad. If Maura wasn't married she would have already told her. Jane struggled with her feelings every day. Everyone told her she was crazy and needed to forget about Maura. Everyone said she didn't stand a chance. There was only one person who believed Jane had a chance. That person was Suzie Chang. She had become close with Suzie over the semester. Jane, Frost, and Suzie were constantly cutting up in class. Maura was constantly fussing at them. Jane didn't mind being the bad girl though. She was actually enjoying this semester. Jane and Suzie had become really good friends. They were almost closer than her and Frost. Suzie was Jane's wingman. She's the one who talked her into wearing yoga pants to class one day. Jane only did it in hopes of Maura saying something about them. Maura didn't say anything about them, but according to Suzie she stared at her butt the whole class. Suzie was also the person who convinced Jane to secretly deliver Maura flowers.

It was two weeks before the end of the semester and Jane knew she needed to step her game up. She had been flirting with Maura for a few months now and it wasn't getting her anywhere. It was time to pull the big guns out. She had wanted to deliver Maura flowers, but she was too scared. This morning when she woke up she just had a feeling that today was the day. Jane strapped on her balls and texted Suzie and asked her to get to school an hour early today. Suzie was ecstatic. She picked up a bouquet of her favorite flowers, lilies, on her way to school. Suzie was already waiting for her in the parking lot. She gave Suzie the flowers and had her write a note. On the outside it said Maura Isles. On the inside it said Hope these made you smile. She made Suzie write the note because she didn't want Maura to recognize her handwriting. The plan was that Suzie would drop the flowers outside Maura's office at 9:30. Both Jane and Maura would be in class. Jane wanted this to be totally secret. She wanted Maura to know it was her, but wasn't brave enough to put her name on the card. She hoped Maura would know it was her. She was pretty sure she was the only student with an obvious crush on Maura. After Jane made sure Suzie knew what to do she started walking to the kinesiology building. She made cupcakes the night before for her and Suzie. She didn't want to bring them to her first class because she didn't want other people to eat them. She knew that was selfish, but she didn't care. She decided to go to Maura's office to see if she could leave them in there.

"Hey Jane".

"Hey Maura. Can I leave these cupcakes in here until after Pilates"?

"Can I see them"?

"Of course you can". Jane took the lid off and showed them to Maura. She smiled inside because they were rainbow cupcakes.

"Okay I know what the rainbow means, but why make them for today? Is there significance"?

"Not really. I saw this on Pinterest a while back and I've wanted to make them. Plus, Suzie wanted cupcakes so I made them for her".

"That's very sweet of you Jane".

Jane felt so warm inside because Maura would soon find out just how sweet she really was.

"See you in class Maura".

Jane left Maura's office and went upstairs to go to class. She was so nervous and couldn't focus. She waited impatiently for Suzie's text to let her know the flowers were delivered. Jane thought once she got that text she would settle down a bit. Suzie texted her a picture of the flowers outside of Maura's office. She only thought her heart was racing before. The class felt like it took forever to end. Once class was over she ran downstairs. She didn't want to see Maura until Pilates. Just as Jane was entering the building a classmate stopped her. Out of the corner of her eye Jane saw Maura coming from the direction her office was in. She was pretty sure Maura had seen the flowers. She was so nervous. What if Maura called her out in front of everyone? Maura walked right past Jane without saying a word. Maura always spoke to Jane when she saw her. Did she know it was Jane? Was she mad at her? Maybe she was reading into it too much. Jane went to find Suzie so they could talk before class. Jane's mind was spinning. She couldn't calm down. She knew she needed to act normal so she didn't give herself away. But she couldn't stop thinking about how Maura was going to act in class. That's when Maura walked in. She went right to the front of the class and began taking roll. After she took roll she instructed them to get into groups and practice the exercises they had learned so far. Maura walked around to each of the groups to make sure everyone stayed on task. They had done group work a few times before and every time Maura had spent most of the class with Jane's group, but today she didn't. Maura only went by Jane's group once and she didn't say a word. Jane was crushed. She just knew her plan had backfired. She knew Maura knew it was her and she hated the flowers. Jane still had to go get her cupcakes from Maura's office after class. This was going to be terrible. Class finally ended and Jane approached Maura.

"I need to get my cupcakes from your office".

"Okay". Maura walked ahead of Jane with some guy from class. Jane hung back a bit so she didn't interrupt their conversation. Maura and that guy talked all the way until they reached the building Maura's office was in. Jane felt like she was going to be sick. As soon as Jane and Maura were alone in the hallway Maura turned to Jane. Jane held her breath. She knew what was coming.

"Did you drop something by my door this morning"? Shit. She knew it was her. Maura smiled at Jane. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Maura really did like the flowers. Once Maura smiled Jane decided it was okay to flirt. She flashed that heart stopping Rizzoli grin.

"No mam I didn't".

"Are you sure"?

"I'm sure". Jane followed Maura into her office. The flowers were on her desk in a vase. IN A VASE. She liked them. If she took the time to put them in a vase that means she must like them. The card was sitting in the middle of her desk. Jane looked at Maura and Maura was smiling at her.

"Those flowers are very pretty".

"Thank you. A really sweet student gave them to me. Are you sure it wasn't you"?

"I promise you I didn't put them by your door". That technically wasn't a lie. She didn't put them by the door, Suzie did.

"I can read handwriting you know".

"I didn't write that".

"You drew a heart over the "I". You did that on your midterm too". Shit. Good job Suzie.

"Well I promise I didn't write that".

"Well do you know who did it then"?

"I sure don't".

"Are you sure it wasn't you? You have this guilty look on your face".

"I guess we'll never know".

Jane winked at Maura and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I know I'm taking forever to update this story. I'm sorry. We leave for Disney World tomorrow so I've been busy. This is the last update until we get back. This is a sad chapter. Also, for anyone wondering- I have a huge crush on one of my professors. Everything I've written so far has happened between me and her. Enjoy =)

Chapter 6

The semester was coming to an end. There was only one week of school left. Jane didn't want it to end. Suzie was graduating and she wouldn't see her anymore. Today was the last day of Pilates. She would have to go a month and a half without seeing Maura. And she was only one semester away from graduating. That meant she only had one semester left of Maura. She wanted to make a move so bad, but she still didn't have the courage.

Today Jane had her final exam in Pilates. She wasn't worried about it. She wasn't focused. Jo Friday wasn't doing well. She had been limping for the past 6 months and the vet still didn't know what was wrong. This past week she quit eating. You could tell she was in constant pain. Jane knew it was time to let her go, but she couldn't take Jo herself. She got Frost to help her take Jo. They loaded up in Frost's car and drove to the vet's office. Jane loved on Jo the whole way. They pulled up to the vet's office and Jane broke down. She looked down at Jo through teary eyes and so many memories flashed into her mind. She remembered how small Jo was when she first got her. She hated dogs, but she fell in love with Jo. She was her best friend. She wasn't ready to let her best friend go, but this was the best thing Jane could do. Frost took Jo in by himself. Jane couldn't go inside. He was only in there for about 20 minutes.

"She went peacefully Jane. It was the best thing you've ever done for her".

"I know. It just hurts so much".

"I know it does. Now let's go to school. Maybe you'll cheer up once you see Maura".

Jane let herself smile thinking about Maura, but only briefly. Jo flashed back into her mind. She cried the whole way to school. When they arrived she told Frost to go on to class, she would catch up. She needed to clean herself up a little bit. She sat in the car for another 5 minutes so she could stop crying. She wiped her face with a tissue, but it didn't help much. Her eyes were still red and puffy. She looked and felt like shit and she had to take a final today. It wasn't just a paper and pencil final. She would have to get in front of the class and speak about a few different Pilates moves. She didn't feel like doing that. She knew she wouldn't be able to speak without crying. Jane went to Maura's office to talk to her about the test. Maura was fumbling with some papers when she walked in. "Hey Jane. What's up"?

"I came to talk to you about the final. I'm not taking it".

"Okay. Don't come to class then. It wouldn't look right if you just sit there".

"I'll still participate while the others are teaching the exercises, I just don't want to get in front of the class and teach".

"That's fine. Jane, are you okay? You look like you've been crying".

The pain of losing Jo mixed with the pain of her feelings for Maura was too much for Jane. She was about to breakdown. She needed to get out of there. "I can't talk about it. If I do I'm going to start crying again".

"Okay. See you in class Jane".

Jane left Maura's office. She needed air. She couldn't breathe. She didn't know how she was going ot make it through two more classes today. She go to Pilates a few minutes late. Everyone was talking and joking around in the middle of the room. Maura was saying something so Jane hurried over. She walked into the conversation at the perfect moment. "My husband and I have talked about it before. If someone wants him, they get the kids too. If someone wants me, they have to take all the debt that comes with me". Maura smiled at Jane. Jane swore it was fate. They were always randomly bumping into each other. Jane was finally feeling happy for the first time that day. Then Suzie asked her if she was okay. Jane fought back the tears building up inside her. She didn't want Maura to see her cry. Jane took a deep breath and gained control of her emotions. "I don't want to talk about it".

The class went by fairly quickly. Everyone took their final except for Jane. She took a zero, but she didn't care. She was talking with Frost and Suzie when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped packing up her things and turned around. She knew it was Maura just by looking at her perfectly manicured hands. "Jane, can I speak with you"?

"Sure. I'll catch up with you guys". Frost and Suzie left Jane and Maura alone in the classroom.

"Do you want to talk"?

"I guess. My dog died this morning. We had her put down".

"Oh I'm so sorry. What happened"?

"She's been limping for a while and they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She stopped eating and was in constant pain". Jane wasn't sure when she started crying, but tears were rolling down her face. Before she could say anything else Maura pulled her into her arms. Jane cried even more. She wished Maura felt the same way about her. She wished she would tell Maura how she felt. She finally stopped crying and Maura let her go. Jane already missed the feeling of being in Maura's arms. What happened next shocked her. Maura reached out and wiped Jane's tears. The feel of Maura's fingers on her cheek sent a jolt of electricity through her body. "I'm here if you ever need to talk Jane".

"Thank you". Jane left the room feeling different somehow. She could still feel Maura's arms wrapped around her. She could still feel Maura's fingers on her skin. Jane had never felt this way before. She knew she was in love with Maura Isles. It wasn't just a school girl crush.

The next two days passed pretty quickly. It was a Sunday morning, but not just any Sunday morning. It was Maura Isles' birthday. Jane logged onto her school email account and found Maura's email address. She clicked 'create new message'. She entered Maura's email and decided to leave the 'subject' line blank. Jane had no idea what to write for the actual message. She spent thirty minutes typing and erasing, typing and erasing. She finally settled on a simple 'Happy Birthday' and clicked send before she changed her mind. She wanted to do something special for Maura's birthday. She didn't know what to do though. She didn't want it to be too over the top. She wanted to do something that could still be interpreted as friendly and not flirty. She remembered Maura saying she liked cookie cake. She was a health nut, but she caved around cookie cake. Jane decided to get her a cake for school tomorrow. Pilates class was over so she would have to bring it to her office. Jane loved going to Maura's office. As soon as she came up with the cake idea she threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and headed to the store. There weren't a whole lot of cakes to choose from. She dug around to the bottom and found the perfect one. The icing had rainbow sprinkles in it. There were these little plastic things around the cake that said 'Happy Birthday'. Jane picked that cake hoping Maura would offer her and piece and she would give her one of those pieces. Jane went home and went right to bed. She was ready for tomorrow to be here.

Her alarm went off at 6:30 in the morning. Jane hated mornings. She was such a grouch in the mornings. This morning was different. Jane got out of bed and hopped in the shower. She couldn't wait to get to school and give Maura her cake. Jane picked out one of her nicer outfits. She didn't have much, but it was more than her usual sweats and t-shirt. She wore her best pair of jeans and a striped button down shirt. She even fixed her hair this morning. Normally, she just threw it into a ponytail. She wanted to look her best because today might be her last day seeing Maura this semester. She rode to school by herself this morning. She was surprised she didn't get a ticket for speeding. As soon as she got to school she went straight to Maura's office. Maura wasn't in there though. She knew Maura was at school because she saw her car. She decided to sit outside and wait for her. One of her classmates, Judy, sat down with her and asked who the cake was for. Jane blushed and didn't know if she should tell her. Jane looked up and saw Maura walking out of the building. Perfect timing. She was talking with another teacher. She saw Jane and smiled. Jane picked up the cake and Maura smiled even bigger.

"Is that for me"?

"It sure is".

Judy looked at Jane, and then looked back at Maura. "It's your birthday? How old are you"?

"I'm 29 right Jane"?

She was really 33, but Jane went along with Maura. "Yes mam".

"Do you want a piece of cake"?

"Sure, that would be great".

"Okay, I'm going bring it to the lounge. I'll be right back".

Maura went into the building along with the other professor. Judy immediately began questioning Jane.

"So that's who the cake was for"?

"Yeah it was for her".

"Do you like her"?

"I have the biggest crush on her. I thought it was obvious. I thought everyone knew".

"Wow. Isn't she married"?

"Yeah she is".

"Does she know you like her"?

"I've never told her, but I did give her flowers".

"You gave her flowers? She's got to know"!

"I'm sure she does." It felt like an hour had passed, but Maura finally came back outside. She had cut Jane a piece of cake and she even put it on a plate. She handed it to Jane. "Thank you".

"Thank you for bringing me the cake. It was very sweet of you".

"You're welcome". Maura walked back inside and Jane looked down at her cake. Maura gave her a piece with the plastic thing that said 'Happy Birthday'. She was keeping that thing forever.


End file.
